diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Sweeping Wind
damage as Physical per tick to all enemies within yards. The vortex lasts seconds and is refreshed each time the Monk strikes an enemy with a melee attack. Landing a Critical Hit has a chance to increase the vortex effect, up to stacks for a total of damage per tick. | class = Monk | skill_cat = Techniques | gen = | cd = | level_required = | res = Active | damage_type = Physical | cost = Spirit | other = Can be cast on the move; Does not interrupt casting | skill_image = Sweeper.jpg }} Sweeping Wind is a Monk Technique skill. It bears some resemblance to the Druid's Hurricane skill. In-game When activated, summons a vortex around the Monk that follows them until it fades. The vortex has a 10 yard radius and deals Physical damage every tick to every enemy within range. Hitting an enemy with any melee attack (not with the Sweeping Wind itself!) refreshes the vortex to maximum duration at no cost, and landing a Critical Hit with any attack has a chance (equal to the Proc Coefficient) to add one more stack to the vortex, increasing damage proportionally. The vortex may have up to 3 stacks, after reaching it, new stacks only refresh the duration. Along with the Wave of Light, it is one of the two most expensive Monk skills. In return, during a typical battle, this skill only needs to be cast once. Runes *'Master of Wind': damage type changes to Cold, and enemies affected by the Sweeping Wind for 3 consecutive seconds while at the maximum stack count will be Frozen for 2 seconds. Each enemy can only be Frozen once every 3 seconds, and the 3 seconds timer starts after the enemy recovers from the Freeze. *'Blade Storm': increases damage to 145% per tick per stack, up to 435% at 3 stacks. *'Fire Storm': damage type changes to Fire, and increases the radius to 14 yards. *'Inner Storm': damage type changes to Holy, and as long as the vortex is at the maximum stack count, the Monk gains 8 Spirit per second. *'Cyclone': damage type changes to Lightning, and as long as the vortex is at the maximum stack count, all Critical Hits have a chance (equal to Proc Coefficient) to spawn a lightning tornado. Tornado is small, moves in the random direction with normal speed, piercing through enemies and obstacles, and electrocutes enemies within 6 yards for 95% damage as Lightning per tick. Each spawned lightning tornado lasts 3 seconds. Non-rune enhancements *'Vengeful Wind' (Legendary Fist Weapon): maximum amount of stacks increases by 10 for all purposes, and damage by 600-800%. *'Kyoshiro's Soul' (Legendary Belt): increases damage by 100-125%, and every 0.5 seconds when Sweeping Wind does not hit an enemy, it gains 1 more stack and refreshes its duration. *'Hexing Pants of Mr. Yan' (Legendary Pants): Spirit generation and damage are increased by 25% while moving (and reduced by 20-25% while standing still). *'Monkey King's Garb Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): reduces damage taken by 50% while Sweeping Wind is active. *'Monkey King's Garb Set' (Set Bonus for 4 items): Sweeping Wind spawns a decoy every tick next to the last enemy the Monk hit. The decoy taunts nearby enemies and then explodes for 1000% damage for each stack of Sweeping Wind currently active within 10 yards. Elemental Damage type is based on the highest elemental skill damage bonus. *'Monkey King's Garb Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): Lashing Tail Kick, Tempest Rush, and Wave of Light deal 1500% increased damage for every active stack of Sweeping Wind. *'Patterns of Justice Set' (Set Bonus for 2 items): Sweeping Wind gains the effect of every rune and increases movement speed by 5% per stack. *'Patterns of Justice Set' (Set Bonus for 6 items): attacking with Tempest Rush while Sweeping Wind is active will temporarily increase the size of Sweeping Wind after hitting over 30 times within a short period, and increases all damage done by 15,000%. Gallery 800px-Sweepingwind runed.jpg|Skill rune graphics monk_runes_00.png|Ground runes of Sweeping Wind monk_sweepingWind_groundRune.png|Sweeping Wind activation circle Category:Monk Skills